Eka
Eka (エイカ) is a secondary antagonist in Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 4. Like other Tsuchigumo, his name is actually a number which means "one" in Sanskrit. He hinders the main party in the later half of the game's main story. Role in Game Eka is the strongest Tsuchigumo residing within Tokoyo no Kuni. He can conjure numerous curses and barriers at the expense of his sight. For as long as he can remember, he has served Nasatya. At his master's command, he became a mole within the Nakatsu Kuni army when he was fifteen. During the Tokoyo no Kuni invasion of the capital, Eka reveals his true colors by luring Oshihito away from his post. He traps the general within a deadly pincer before returning to his master. After Asvin defects, Eka reports Chihiro's whereabouts to Nasatya and is ordered to execute her. Eka uses his Tsuchigumo powers to teleport to Kumano and breaks Genbu's sacred alter by cracking one of its urns. He attempts to assassinate Chihiro when she calls for the sacred beast. Oshihito protects her from the fatal strike and reveals his identity to the group. Tooya asks for his superior to step down, but quickly steels himself to defend Chihiro. Their unified wish to guard the priestess invokes Genbu and ironically causes Eka's defeat. He conspires to endanger Chihiro's life with different schemes in Michiomi and Tooya's stories. The Tsuchigumo continues to report information to Nasatya until Chihiro and her comrades break their defenses at Kashihara. The prince deserts his army's ranks to guard the entrance leading towards his homeland. During this time, Nasatya relinquishes Eka from his servitude. Free to move as he please, the Tsuchigumo decides to use his powers to save Nasatya from his supposed demise. Eka's whereabouts thereafter are not known, although he does leave an illusionary spell of his actions to one of his subordinates. He shows the act to Chihiro when she is donned queen. In the final and canon timeline he and Nasatya barely survive Tokoyo no Kuni's annihilation. Much to his surprise, Chihiro invites him to board the flying ship. He questions her judgment based on their past history with one another, but she respects his loyalty to Nasatya. He then gladly accepts her offer. His whereabouts thereafter in the new world are not clarified. Character Information Development After Ribhu was created, Ruby Party members wanted to include a right hand man for Nasatya, thus leading to Eka's conceptualization. They believe he serves a dual purpose by personifying Tooya's Tsuchigumo background for players. Personality As chief of Tsuchigumo Eka desires to sustain his people's legacy and birthright, thus seeming merciful if commanding to Tooya. Having no aspirations for himself, however, he rarely appears to be moved by emotions. He acts as a hollow existence who is apathetic to humanity's strifes. In spite of his stoic composure, Eka's primary concern with the war is his loyalty to Nasatya. He is dearly devoted to him and would gladly sacrifice himself for the prince's safety. Character Symbolism Eka's symbolic color is sumisome, a dark gray shade prevalently associated with black ink. The shade is said to have been named after the puckering of ink which appears when written on white paper. It is often used to be a polar opposite of a whitish color. The wolf's bane is his symbolic flower. Within Japan a prominent legend claims that it resembles the shape of a circular tori-kabuto (literally "bird helmet"). Its armour comparison has led to its warrior-like tones within the flower language. Wolf's bane is also famous for possessing a potentially deadly toxin when consumed; it has been argued to have been a primary ingredient for poisons within the country until the 19th century. The flower allegedly killed several figures within Japanese history and mythology, a few of which are said to include Yamatotakerunomikoto, Itsusenomikoto, and Prince Chuai. Therefore it may also represent misanthropy, resentfulness, or pessimism. Quotes *"As long as people bask within the light, shadows exists. Darkness shall consume them and lead them to the underworld." *"The war shall end if she dies. What is there to dispute?" *"Eighteen, I impart this gift to you. One which shall prove which Tooya you are now." *"Tooya, stand aside. I can't guarantee your survival if you stay." :"...I won't go. I'll protect the priestess." :"Do you think a mere Eighteenth like yourself can surpass me?" :"...Even if I can't, I won't leave her. I swore to stay beside her." ::~~Eka and Tooya *"Priestess of the Dragon God, General Katsuragi, please stay back. Don't come any closer to my lord." :"Stop being conspicuous. Withdraw at once." :"I won't, even if it's your command. Please, take my life instead." ::~~Eka and Nasatya Fighting Style Eka has average stats for a boss, meaning he won't be a threat to high leveled characters. Be wary of his spells as they may inflict the miasma (poison) status. Gallery Eka-face-haruka4concept.jpg|Face concept Category: Haruka Sub Characters